*Trip of a lifetime*
by PiXie4VnT
Summary: Tyler has a speical gift for Val's birthday.. what could happen? Someone *really* starts to like Val, who could it be? Wait and see.. I changed it so you can review now! *Story Complete!!!!* R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this story is about V/T and C/J getting together.. For Val's birthday, Tyler has a special suprise for the squad.. what could it be? Find out and see!  
  
"Hello?" Val said answering the house phone.  
  
"Val, it's Jamie, can I talk to you like in person, it's kinda important."  
  
"Of course, we can meet at the station if you want, I have a shift in a half hour anyways."  
  
"Okay thats great, thanks Val." Jamie hung up the phone.  
  
I wonder what that's all about, Val thought to herself.  
  
Val got changed, got her stuff together and went over to the station to see Tyler, Hank and Brooke sitting watching T.V.  
  
"Hey guys." Val said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Val." They all said in unison.  
  
Tyler and Val both liked eachother but never really admitted it to eachother or anybody else.  
  
"What are you guys watching?" She asked.  
  
"E.R." Tyler said. "It's the one where Doug has to save those kids from drowning. Kinda like deja vu, huh?"  
  
"Oh man. I hope we never have to so that again. By the way, is Jamie here yet?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, why?" Hank asked.  
  
"Oh, because..." Just then Jamie walked in the door.  
  
"Val, your here.. can we go now?" Jamie said.  
  
"Oh sure. I'll be back in a little while. Brooke don't forget to do your homework."  
  
"I wonder what that is all about." Hank said.  
  
Tyler looked a little confused and sad that Val and Jamie were going out somewhere.  
  
"Jamie, this sounds like it's really important, what's up? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Val, I ... has... man, this is hard."  
  
"Your freaking me out Jamie."  
  
Val and Jamie's pagers both went off, they knew that had to go.  
  
"We'll finish this later Jamie." They ran inside.  
  
"Girl down at the high school, someone called and said it was probably a broken leg and a head injury, let's go." Tyler said, grabbing all the things.  
  
Tyler and Val sat in front, while Hank and Jamie rode in back. They pulled in the school parking lot, and saw a crowd over by the bleachers.  
  
"The accident must be back there." Val said. They all ran back there. When they all arrived, they stopped and looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Catie!" Val screamed.  
  
"Let's go. Jamie and Hank get the stretcher." Tyler said.  
  
"Catie, it's Val, can you hear me?" She repeated. No answer from Catie.  
  
Val is real emotional and couldn't stand to see her best friend lying there helplessly.  
  
"Catie, it's Jamie, I know you can here me, wake up."  
  
"BP is fine." Hank said.  
  
"Pulse is fine." Tyler said.  
  
"Looks like she has a broken leg, and possible concussion." Hank said. "Tyler get her legs, Jamie get her head, on my count, 1, 2, 3."  
  
They put her on the stretcher and ran off to the ambulance. Val was sitting there in shock.  
  
"Val, come on." Tyler said helping her up.  
  
"Tyler, is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes, she's gonna be fine, but she needs you so lets go."  
  
They ran to the ambulance and took Catie to the hospital.  
  
After about an hour, the doctor came out to see Jamie, Val and Catie's parents. Hank and Tyler went back to the station to file the report and then they were gonna go back to thye hospital.  
  
"Catie is going to be just fine. She has a broken leg and a grade 2 concussion. She is asking for Val and Jamie."  
  
"That's us." Jamie said.  
  
"Follow me." They all walked to Catie's room.  
  
"Catie. Are you okay?" Val asked.  
  
"Oh I'm great, I just wanted to say thanks. You know for like being there for me and all today."  
  
"Oh your welcome, Catie don't scare me like that ever again." Val laughed.  
  
"Hey Jamie." Catie said.  
  
"Hey there. How you feeling?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"What happened out there today?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about some things after school on the bleechers, and I was walking, then I kinda fell off. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Tyler, Hank, and Brooke walked in next.  
  
"Hey guys." She said.  
  
They all said hello.  
  
"Be more careful." Jamie said.  
  
The next couple days were rough on Catie. Everyone had to help her around, which she really didn't like. At the station Tyler and Val were sitting on the couch watching re-runs of E.R.  
  
"Val can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What do you think about our relationship?"  
  
"Like.. what do you mean?"  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is would you go out with me on a date sometime?"  
  
"I'd love to Tyler."  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1. Hope you like. This is when Tyler finally asks Val out. The next chapter will begin with Val having a talk with Brooke while getting ready for her date. 


	2. Chapter 2: "Brooke and Val talk"

Chapter 2 starts out with a chat from Brooke and Val, while Val is getting ready for her date with Tyler Connel, the man of her dreams. A/N Please review everyone, let me know my story is at least getting read!! I don't know about the whole "Disclaimer" thing cause I'm new, but I don't anything.. lol  
  
"Brooke, do you like his top?" Val showed Brooke a white shirt with silver sparkles all over it.  
  
"Yeah, but it's kinda plain." Brooke said, looking quite sad.  
  
"Brooke, what's up? You seem kinda sad today. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Well, I'm just tired."  
  
"Are you sure that's all? Because to me it seems like something is on your mind."  
  
"It's nothing Val. Now I am gonna go make something to eat, I'm hungry."  
  
"Brooke wait, I'll help you." Val put down the white top and black pants she was holding in her hands and followed her little sister into the kitchen.  
  
"Val, you have to get ready for your date, Tyler will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Your first on my agenda Brooke. And I want, no scratch that, I demand to know why you look so sad." Val grabbed a frozen pizza from the freezer and popped it in the oven.  
  
"Val, I am starting to like this guy at school and he is always calling me names."  
  
"Well, maybe he's calling you names because he likes you." Val said, trying to cheer her sis up.  
  
"I don't know about that. He is always saying how I am always being a goody goody, you know like working at the station."  
  
"Honey, I wouldn't worry about it, if it gets to bad you gotta let me know."  
  
"I just did, and you told me not to worry."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
The doorbell rang and Mrs. Lanier got it. She yelled,  
  
"Val, Caitie, Jamie and Hank are here."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." She said.  
  
"No need." Jamie laughed. "We've been here enough to know that we can make ourselves at home." They all laughed.  
  
"Um, guys, do you think you could give me and Brooke a minute, we were having a sister chat."  
  
"Sure." They all said in unison.  
  
"No Val, really, It's okay. We'll talk when you get back." Brooke ran upstairs.  
  
"What's up with her?" Caitie asked, trying to wobble on her one good leg, with crutches.  
  
"Oh.. just some stuff is going on and she needed my advice. I'll be right back down, I have to get dressed, Tyler is gonna be here in like..."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Like 2 minutes ago. You guys gotta stall him, I'll be down in 10 minutes." Val ran upstairs.  
  
  
  
Tyler walked in the kicthen to see Hank, Jamie, and Caitie.  
  
"Hey guys. Have you seen Val?"  
  
"Yeah, she's getting ready. We came and distracted her, sorry man." Hank said.  
  
"Guys, I'm glad your here." Tyler said in a whisper... "I'm in the midst of the planning a suprise party for Val's birthday next week and well, I need your help."  
  
"Name it man." Jamie said.  
  
"Well, see I already have it planned, I just need help getting things and setting up. I will pay for everything, I just don't have the time to do it all myself."  
  
"Sure, we'll help." They said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, Jamie.."  
  
Val came downstairs...  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" She asked.  
  
"You." Caitie said. "And what a pain you are to deal with."  
  
"Funny. Hey Tyler."  
  
"Val, you look great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Val and Tyler were getting to leave, when Tyler looked back and motioned a simple 'call me' to Jamie.  
  
They stuck their thumbs up.  
  
Tyler and Val went on their date and had a great time. (I'm not gonna drag the date out, there will be many more to V/T come) *hint hint* 


	3. Chapter 3: "The Suprise"

Chapter 3 begins with the gang at school... Val is no where to be seen...  
  
(A couple days later)  
  
"Jamie, did you get the balloons?" Tyler asked  
  
"Got um." Jamie replied. "They are in Alex's office."  
  
"Caitie, did you get the cake?" Tyler asked, wanting everything to be perfect.  
  
"Yeah, and I also got and extra one to shove in her face." They all laughed.  
  
"Okay, Hank, that leaves you... did you remember to tell Brooke to not schedule Val or me for that day, so you guys can set up?"  
  
"Yeah... Tyler, not to like sound.. like I don't wanna do this, I mean I care about Val like all of you, but..." Hank started...  
  
"But it seems to me like we are doing all the work." Caitie interuppted.  
  
"Guys, I know." Tyler started. "But see, there is another suprise I am working on for her, and I have been spending all my extra time for it. I would tell you guys what it is, but I'm not sure how it is all working out so far. It concerns all of us."  
  
"Well, look..." Jamie said. "I have no problem with this, believe me. Just to let you know, I was talking to Brooke the other day and..."  
  
Val walks up.  
  
"Hey guys." She said with a perky smile.  
  
"Hey Val." They all said.  
  
"So, you guys can keep talking, you know." She said, noticing they all stopped when she arrived.  
  
"We're finished." Hank said. "And now I have to get to class."  
  
"Me too." Caitie and Jamie said in unison.  
  
"Wow... it's like I'm a ghost." She said to Tyler.  
  
"No, it's not that. You look nice today." He smiled noticing she had a ankle length skirt, pink, and a white baby tee shirt on with the word smile across it. He glanced a smile at her and said,  
  
"Couldn't let your shirt down by not smiling. Come on, I'll walk you to class."  
  
At lunch, Val had a cheerleading meeting, so that gave time for Tyler to talk to everyone.  
  
"Jamie what were you saying earlier?" Caitie asked. "You know before Val came up?"  
  
"Oh, I was talking to Brooke the other day at the station, and she said that Val thinks that everyone is forgetting her birthday. Like she is dropping hints to Brooke saying, 'You know in a couple more days, I'll be 18, and stuff like that'."  
  
"Well, I kinda want that." Tyler said. "Because when we do suprise her, she'll be so happy."  
  
"That's true." Hank said.  
  
"Okay, so Mr. Boss." Caitie said talking to Tyler. "What time are you going to be at the station with Val on Saturday?"  
  
"I was thinking at like 8, would that give you enough time to set everything up. I am so sorry I would I could help."  
  
"It's alright Man. We got this."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back, I gotta make a phone call."  
  
Tyler got up and walked outside to use his cell phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Tyler Connell, I called you a couple days ago, I was calling about the..." Val walked behind Tyler, not knowing what he was talking about, but Tyler didn't know...  
  
"Yes, the plane tickets to the Bahamas.. Could I get the tickets by Saturday? No, it kinda is an emergency. I really need to get away and it's a secret."  
  
Val was hurt by this. Saturday was her birthday. Tyler couldn't leave her.  
  
Tyler continued... "I need that many because I have family going, we need to get away. Could I get the tickets or what? My step dad is paying on his credit card, too bad I gotta pay him back." Tyler laughed. "Yeah, the number is right here." Tyler gave the credit card number. Val ran away not knowing she dropped her towel.  
  
She started to cry by the school, and tlaking to herself  
  
"Tyler is leaving on my birthday? Does he even know it is my birthday? Did he forget?"  
  
Tyler started to walk back in the school and he stumbled across Val's towel. He picked it up.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Back at the lunch table he sat down with the others.  
  
"Val's not back yet?" He asked.  
  
"No but why do you have her towel?" Jamie asked.  
  
"What? This is her towel? Oh my God." Tyler ran off. Jamie and Hank ran after him, Caitie followed them on her crutches thinking 'Wow they must have forgot about me.'  
  
"Val... where are you?" Tyler said walking threw the halls.  
  
"Tyler, you mind telling us what has gotten you so upset?" Hank asked. "And why are you looking for Val?"  
  
"Man, I was planning her suprise over the phone and I think she heard. Because I found this towel like right behind me, and when Jamie said it was her towel..."  
  
Val walked across the hall into the lunch room not even noticing her friends.  
  
"Well, there she is." Caitie said. "Go talk to her."  
  
Tyler walked in the lunch room and sat by Val.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He smiled.  
  
"Hey Tyler, how are you?" She said trying to force a smile.  
  
"I'm good, I guess.. just trying to find you so I can return your towel, you dropped it outside." He handed her the towel..  
  
"Oh, so that must mean you know I heard your conversation on the phone."  
  
"Sure does." Tyler said.. dragging on.. "It was supposed to be a suprise."  
  
"You leaving on my birthday was supposed to be a suprise Tyler? How could you?" She got up and ran from the lunch room.  
  
Oh her way out she passed Caitie, Hank and Jamie in the hall.  
  
Tyler came back out with a look of disappointment, but also with a mischevious grin.  
  
"Tyler, please tell me Val was so happy she ran out like that.. because she looked really upset." Jamie said.  
  
"Well, actually she thinks I'm leaving on her birthday, when the truth is, it's a trip for her. Which kind of makes it better. You know that she thinks I'm leaving..."  
  
"No, actaully it makes it worse, because until Saturday she has to think that we are betraying her." Hank said.  
  
Val was in the girls room crying her eyes out. She whispered to herself,  
  
"Tyler.. Tyler.. don't leave me.. I love you." Just then Caitie walked in.  
  
'Val loves Tyler?' She thought to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4: "Jamie and Val.. talk"

A/N: Okay, please review.. okay this is when I HOPE the story will start to get interesting!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the characters you never heard of.. if any!  
  
"Val?" Caitie said, as she walked in the bathroom. "Do you need to talk?"  
  
"Hey Caitie." Val said, trying to wipe her tears away. "Not really, I'm just a little upset with Tyler, no biggie." She laughed.  
  
"Well, okay, but seriously, if you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
"I know Caitie, thanks."  
  
A few days later was the big Suprise Party. Val walked in her house to see Tyler.  
  
She walked right past him not saying a word.  
  
"Hey Val." He said.  
  
"Tyler, I'm busy, can you come back later?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was here to see Brooke. I messed up on my paperwork.."  
  
"Save it. I'll go get her." She walked upstairs and had every intention of not telling Brooke was here.  
  
Back downstairs...  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Yep." She came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Did you talk to your mom?"  
  
"Yep, she said yes me and Val both can go."  
  
"YES!"  
  
*Val and Brookes room*  
  
"I'm being so immature." Val said, trying on her new shirt her mom bought her for her birthday. "I better go talk to Tyler before he leaves." She went back downstairs, to late, Tyler was gone.  
  
"Brooke, where did Tyler go?"  
  
"Oh, he had to go pick something up. Wanna hang out tonight?"  
  
"No, I have to be at the station, I think I'm duty."  
  
"Um, no, Val, I scheduled yesterday, your not on duty, I promise I couldn't let you work on your birthday!!" Brooke hugged Val. "Did you think I forgot?"  
  
"You remembered. Thanks Brooke."  
  
"Jamie, are we ready? Val is gonna be here in like 2 minutes." Caitie called from the common room.  
  
"Yep, everything out here is set. What about in there Tyler, Hank?"  
  
"Yep, guys, Brooke and Val are here turn off the lights." Tyler said.  
  
Everyone hid behind the table in the common room. They walked in.  
  
"Brooke, where is everyone? Wasn't Hank and Jamie on duty tonight? Turn on the light, get your things and lets go, I'm tired." Val said to Brooke.  
  
Brooke went to turn the light on and everyone jumped up (except Caitie) and yelled,  
  
"SUPRISE!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my God." Val grabbed her chest and started getting teary-eyed. "You guys."  
  
"Happy Birthday Val." Tyler said, went over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Happy Birthday girl." Hank said, doing the same.  
  
"Come here.." Jamie hugged her. "Happy Birthday Val."  
  
"My turn! Happy Birthday!" Caitie said.  
  
"You guys... " Val said. "Thanks so much, I thought you guys forgot."  
  
"Yeah right, how could we forgot our best friends birthday?" Hank said.  
  
"Come here.. we have gifts for you." Jamie said, leading them into the other side of the room.  
  
"Heres mine. I had Caitie help me because I dunno anything about girl things." He laughed and handed her a little box wrapped in pink shiny paper.  
  
"Thanks Jamie." She opend the box and it was a silver necklace and charm that said SV.  
  
"SV?"  
  
"Super Val." He laughed.  
  
"Aww, Jamie thanks!" She hugged him.  
  
"Heres mine." Hank said. "I really didn't know, you know, cause your a girl." He handed her a box. Val opened it and in it's contents were a long khaki skirt with a baby blue shirt that said 'Super Girl' on it.  
  
"Aww.. " She laughed. "You even got the right size. Thanks Hank."  
  
"Yeah, well, the lady at the store looked at me really weird, and I couldve got her number." They all laughed.  
  
Brooke was next,  
  
"Val, I got you something, but its kinda like a sister thing, and I would feel more comfy if you would open it at home, cause I know it'll make you cry."  
  
"No problem Brooke. I love you anyways."  
  
Caitie handed Val a box. Inside was a 3 picture frames in it. One picture frame said, Best Friends and it had a picture of Val, Caitie, Jamie, Tyler, Hank and Brooke in it.  
  
"Wow... this is a great picture." The next was a silver frame that said, I love you and it had a picture of Caitie and Val in it.  
  
"Aww.." The other one was a blue picture frame that had Wild on it, and it was a picture of Val and Caitie when they just woke up, Brooke took it when Caite stayed the night at their house.  
  
"Oh my God. Caitie!!" They all laughed. "Thanks Caitie."  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves me."  
  
"Wait, Tyler I need to talk to you first. Actaully, all of you. When I heard Tyler on the phone the other day, I thought he was gonna leave on my birthday, and it reeally upset, I'm sorry I was avoiding you, Tyler."  
  
"No problem. I was actaully wanting that. Here's your gift Val." He handed her a envelope. Inside was a card. When she opened the card, another envelope fell out. The card read  
  
"Happy Birthday to the sweetest girl around, I want the best for you, Happy Birthday Val! Love always, Tyler."  
  
She opened the other envelope and inside was 6 tickets to the Bahamas.  
  
"Tyler!!!! Oh My God!!!!" She hugged him with all her might.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh my God, Tyler got me six....six?" She asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Yep, six. Me, you, Jamie, Caitie, Brooke and Hank are all going.. to the BAHAMAS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone screamed.  
  
"We are so leaving tomorrow at 6:00 a.m." Tyler said looking happy. "Don't worry anybody, I already talked to everyones parents and Alex."  
  
"So like this is for real? We are going to the Bahamas?" Val asked.  
  
"Yep. For 7 days, 7 nights, we have a hotel, and I have a lot of stuff planned. So Val, I wasn't leaving on your birthday, we are leaving." He smiled.  
  
"Well, Brooke, can you get the cake, and I'll get the ice cream." Caitie said.  
  
Val was sitting on the couch with Jamie and Hank, Caitie came up and smashed a cake in her face.  
  
"Oh my God!!!! Caitie!!!!"  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
After about 2 hours of everyone talking and laughing, they decided it was time to go home and pack. Hank said,  
  
"Tyler, Val, we can get this, why don't you two leave." Everyone smiled.  
  
Tyler and Val walked outside to talk.  
  
"Tyler, I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being so immature... you know I was just upset because I thought you were gonna be leaving on my birthday."  
  
"Val, I want to spend every minute I can with you, why do you think I got this trip planned?"  
  
"Tyler, this must of cost you a fortune."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it did. But I love all you guys."  
  
"Aww. This has to be the best birthday ever." She hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Brooke and Val walked in their room...  
  
"Val, you ready for your gift?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Brooke handed Val a scrap book. On the cover it said, "Sisters".  
  
"Aww, this is gorgeous." Val opened it and found 5 pages full of pictures of Brooke and Val.  
  
"Brooke? What about all the other pages?"  
  
"That's the thing. I want this to last me and you forever. From the Bahamas, to our weddings.."  
  
"Brooke.." Val started to cry. "This is great, I love it, and I love you."  
  
  
  
Brooke and Val had finally got done packing for the Bahamas and Val heard the phone ring.  
  
"Val! Honey Tyler is on the phone!"  
  
"Got it!" Val picked up the phone.  
  
A/N: This is gonna be a long convo.. basically all quotes between Val and Tyler, I'm sure you can figure out whos who... The hello begins with Val, Tyler, Val, Tyler.. understand? I hope so. Same thing will all the phone convos, just remember that!!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Val."  
  
"Tyler, what's up?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with everyone, we are gonna meet at my house at like 4:30."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I am so excited, I just wanna thank you again."  
  
"Val, stop thanking me, please. I am just happy I could make you happy."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Tyler..."  
  
"Yeah Val?"  
  
"Why did you do this? I mean, a shirt, a CD would be great, but the Bahamas?"  
  
"Because I want this to be special, for me and you Val. We need time to be together."  
  
"Together? Like on our first date, or just as friends?"  
  
"Like on our first date, I want our relationship to change. You know maybe when we get down there, things can change."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"Val, I gotta go, but I will talk to you in the morning, I can't wait. Good Night beautiful, Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you Tyler, Good Night."  
  
They hung up the phones and Val was sitting on her bed, thinking about her convo. Then Jamie popped in her head.. Jamie? Oh my God, Jamie was telling me something before Caitie's accident.. I wonder what it was... Val picked up the phone and called Jamie.  
  
"Jamie? It's Val."  
  
"Hey Val, are you excited about our trip?"  
  
"Oh my God yes, what about you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm actually really looking forward to it. Tyler was so nice to do that. For the past couple weeks, I was wondering why he was being so secretive."  
  
"You mean to tell me, you didn't know either?"  
  
"Nope, didn't know a thing."  
  
"Wow. But the reason I was calling for was because remember before Caitie's accident you were trying to tell me something, but then the alarm went off?"  
  
"Yah, about that. It's no biggie, it was nothing."  
  
"Are you sure, because it kinda seemed like you really needed to talk to someone. Jamie I'm always here if ya need me."  
  
"I know Val, thanks."  
  
**after 3 hours of talking**  
  
"So Val, what do you think the weather is like in the Bahamas?"  
  
"Oh My God, I wouldn't even know, hot? Let me guess, your gonna wear your leather jacket the whole time?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Come on, Jamie, you can't wear it the whole time, what about when we go swimming?"  
  
"Come to think about it, I've never seen you in like a bathing suit, or even like shorts."  
  
"Hey, what about my cheerleading uniform?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, okay then. I'll tell ya what, I won't wear my leather the whole, if you can get Caitie into something else besides black."  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you want to see Caitie in something else then black? I thought you would never say those words, I'm shocked Jamie Waite."  
  
"I think it would be good for her."  
  
"Me too. I will definitley pack some extra clothes, a few extra bathing suits."  
  
"I can't wait to see that."  
  
"I hope Brooke is going to have a good time. You know some kids at school were calling her names."  
  
"I know she'll have a good time. It will be kinda hard though, you know because shes 12 and we are all a little older, but I'm sure we can make it fun."  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna spend a whole day with her."  
  
"That should be interesting. The Lanier sisters hanging out in the Bahamas, you guys are too crazy, but in a good way of course."  
  
"Jamie. I don't know if I said it or not yet, but I wanna thank you so much for the necklace, it was beautiful. I am wearing it right now."  
  
"Super Val. That's kinda cute huh?"  
  
"Theres another sentence I never thought I would hear you say, 'That kinda cute huh'."  
  
*1 more hour passed*  
  
"Um, Jamie, do you have a clock by you?"  
  
"Nope actually, I'm just laying here in my bed."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's 3:00 a.m. We have to be at Tylers in a hour and a half."  
  
"Oh my, maybe we should get going."  
  
"Yep, Good Night Jamie, thanks again."  
  
"Happy Birthday Super Val. Good night."  
  
Val hung up the phone..  
  
'Oh my God, I just stayed on the phone with Jamie for 4 hours..'  
  
*Jamie's house*  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Okay, Chapter 4 is done.. What exactly did Jamie mean by that 'I knew it' statement? Stay tuned for chapter 5.. coming soon. PLease review you guys.. PLEASE!! TA!! 


	5. Chapter 5: "They finally arrive in the B...

A/N: Okay guys, I have decided that there will be no C/J pairing. Sorry!!!! V/T might get some action but I am leaving you guessing on that. I really hope you like this.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the character you never heard of. IAHB Characters belong to Disney!  
  
  
  
Val woke Brooke up at 4:00, to get ready for Tyler's house. Of course, Val didn't sleep at all, because she was up half the night with Jamie on the phone.  
  
"Brooke, wake up. Come on we have to go to Tyler's soon." Val shook Brooke.  
  
"I'm up. Val, you already up and ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't go to sleep yet. I will explain later. Come on, get up."  
  
Brooke and Val got ready and loaded their things in Joanne Laniers car. Val had 4 suitcases, and Brooke had 3. Of course Val needed an extra one just for shoes. When they pulled up to Tylers house, Mrs. Lanier handed Val an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" Val asked.  
  
"Well, me and your dad were talking and we decided that you guys would need some extra money, besides what you took out of your savings account. So, have fun." Joanne hugged the girls. Eventually, Brooke and Val got all their suitcases up to Tyler's house.  
  
Brooke rang the doorbell. Tyler, Hank, Jamie and Caitie answered.  
  
"It's about time." Caitie said. By now, Caitie's leg was better and she was walking wth just a little limp.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't get Brooke up." Val said. She looked at Jamie and knew something was different about him. Not is appearnce but she knew him differently, after last night. Jamie thought the same thing.  
  
"Well, let's go. William is taking us to the airport." Tyler motioned everyone into the kitchen, threw the backdoor.  
  
"Um, guys..." Everyone looked at Val.  
  
"Yeah Val?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Could we get some help with out bags?" Everyone laughed.  
  
Jamie, Hank, and Tyler grabbed them all. Leaving Val, Caitie and Brooke with no bags.  
  
They arrived at the airport about an hour later and Val was really tired. Jamie knew why. He was tired also. Nobody else knew. Val hoped it would stay that way. They checked their bags in and boarded the plan. Tyler, Val and Jamie sat in one row. Hank, Caitie and Brooke in the next. Thats just how the seats were arranged and how they got their tickets.  
  
Val fell asleep right after takeoff. Her head was on Tylers shoulder. But when Tyler got up to go to the bathroom Val's head fell on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie fell asleep also. His head was on Val's head.  
  
After 3 hours.  
  
"Caitie, are you excited about this trip?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess."  
  
Everyone was sleeping except Brooke who was really excited, and couldn't sleep.  
  
The plane finally landed.  
  
"Val, wake up. Val, come on we are in the Bahamas!!" Tyler said.  
  
"Huh? I'm up."  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me." Caitie said from behind.  
  
They all walked off the plane and into the airport.  
  
"Oh my God, I can already feel the humidity." Jamie said.  
  
"Take your jacket off then silly." Brooke said, laughing at him.  
  
"BROOKE!!" Everyone turned their heads and saw Brookes best friend, Nick.  
  
"Nick?!" She ran up to him. "What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming here."  
  
"I really didn't know. My mom and dad just told me like yesterday, and I knew you were busy with Val's birthday party."  
  
"This is so cool. Maybe we can like hang out or something. What hotel are you staying at?"  
  
"I am staying at Sunshine Resort, right on the water."  
  
"Let me ask Tyler what hotel we are staying at, hang on. Tyler!!??"  
  
Everyone walked up to Brooke and Nick.  
  
"Yeah Brooke?"  
  
"What hotel are we staying at?"  
  
"Um Sunshine resort."  
  
"Sweet. This is so cool." Nick said.  
  
"Look, I gotta go though, we have to get our luggage, I'll track ya down later, okay?"  
  
"Yep, bye Brooke."  
  
"So, Brooke, are you happy Nick is here too? Now you don't have to hang out with us the whole time." Caitie said.  
  
"Yeah, but he might have..."  
  
Val cut in.  
  
"Brooke, I don't know about you like staying with him the whole time, because mom said I have to keep an eye on you, I mean yeah if you are with his parents, then that's fine..."  
  
"Val, chill out. Take a breath." Tyler said, putting his hands on both of her shoulders, because he was walking behind her.  
  
"I know, I am just so tired. I really didn't get any sleep last night." She glanced a look at Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, more like no sleep." Brooke said.  
  
"Why didn't you get any sleep Val?" Hank asked.  
  
"Oh, I guess I was just nervous about flying and all."  
  
"Yeah, thats probably it." Jamie said. He also didn't want anyone knowing that they were on the phone that long. Caitie and Tyler would probably get jeaolous, and the whole trip would be crazy.  
  
The gang got their luggage, got a cab and went to the hotel.  
  
"Oh my God, its beautiful." Val whispered, only Jamie heard.  
  
"Like you." Jamie just smiled at her and kept walking.  
  
"Hey, my name is Tyler Connel, we talked on the phone yesterday, and I booked..." Tyler said to the hotel clerk.  
  
"Yes, I remember, look, we kinda of have a problem."  
  
"No..." Tyler said.  
  
"Yesterday, we had a really bad storm, and a group of kids came in, we didn't have enough rooms, so I gave them yours. I thought they would be out by today, and they decided to stay another couple days."  
  
"So, what your saying we don't have rooms?"  
  
"No, what I'm saying is I have one room."  
  
"One room for 6 people?"  
  
Val cut in.  
  
"Tyler we could make it work for one night, then we could just get another room tomorrow, come on don't worry."  
  
"Okay, what room do you have?"  
  
"If you would have let me finish earlier, I could have told you it's a tourist room I have. It has 3 king size beds, 2 bathrooms and a great view. 2 to a bed would be fine."  
  
Tyler motioned everyone over to talk.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, it could work." Brooke said.  
  
"Yeah" Everyone said in unison.  
  
They made their way up to the room and didn't complain. They thought it was a great hotel room.  
  
"Its huge." Brooke said. She jumped on all the beds and finally decided she wanted "this one."  
  
"Brooke, more than one person has to sleep in a bed, I guess I'll sleep with you." Val said.  
  
"Don't sound to disapointed." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay then, me and Hank can have this one.." Tyler started, "And Jamie and Caitie can take that one.. is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah/Sure." Jamie and Caitie said.  
  
"So, what's first?" Hank said.  
  
"Well, maybe we should unpack a little, get organized and then see what is gonna happen next." Brooke said.  
  
"Leave it to you Brooke to make us be organized." Hank said.  
  
"Guys, I'm hungry." Caitie added. "Do we like have room service or like do they have a restaurant or something?"  
  
"Yeah, we should go eat. I am kinda hungry too." Val said. "Just let me freshen up, Caitie wanna join me?"  
  
"Sure." The girls walked in the bathroom. Jamie looked over at Brooke and saw her on the bed sleeping, already.  
  
"Oh my God, Brooke is already sleeping."  
  
Hank and Tyler laughed.  
  
*In the bathroom*  
  
"Caitie, this is gonna be the best trip ever."  
  
"I know, but hun, I have to sleep with Jamie."  
  
"So, you guys are like best friends, whats the big deal?" Val said, applying her lipstick.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I have been doing some thinking and you know how everyone says me and Jamie should be togehter?"  
  
"Um..yeah." Val said, looking confused.  
  
"Well, I don't think so anymore."  
  
Oh my God, Caitie doesn't like Jamie... Val thought.  
  
"Why don't you think so anymore?"  
  
"Because we are too good of friends, and I don't wanna lose that."  
  
"Well, that should make this trip a whole lot easier for you, right?"  
  
"Oh yes. Come on lets go."  
  
Val and Caitie walked into the room and it was empty.  
  
"Um guys?" Val whispered.  
  
"They better have not left us."  
  
"Look, theres Brooke and Tyler." Val pointed to the balcony. They walked out there, and when they stepped foot outside, Hank grabbed Caitie from behind and Jamie grabbed Val from behind lifting them over the edge. The girls screamed, Brooke and Tyler were cracking up.  
  
"Jamie!! Oh my God!!"  
  
"Hank I am gonna kill you!!!!"  
  
After the guys put them down Val said,  
  
"You guys wait, we are so gonna get you back!!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry." Caitie complained.  
  
The gang ate and went back to the hotel. It was now 9:30 p.m. because of the time change and everything. "I'm exhausted." Tyler said.  
  
"I know, me too." Brooke said. "Val, you must be tired, you only slept on the plane and thats all."  
  
"Yeah, I am pretty tired, but I am also so excited to be here, in the BAHAMAS!!"  
  
Hank stripped down to his boxers and layed down to go to sleep. Caitie came out of the bathroom in her Pajamas and went to sleep also.  
  
"I'm next!" Brooke jumped up at the oppurtunity. Tyler did the same as Hank and layed down.  
  
"Night everyone."  
  
Val walked out on the balcony and closed the door behind her. She just sat there then she heard the door open behind her. Jamie came out.  
  
"You should close the door." Val said not staring away from the water.  
  
A/N: Jamie starts then Val, Jamie, Val... get it?  
  
"So, what's up Super Val?"  
  
"Not much, it's so beautiful out here."  
  
"Isn't it? Man, this is going to be the best vacation ever."  
  
"Yep, the vacation of a lifetime."  
  
"God, I wanna go for a swim. The water seems so nice."  
  
"Well, let's go." Val got up.  
  
"You mean right now?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? Are you afraid?"  
  
"Val, be for real. Let's go. Don't you need your bathing suit?"  
  
Val lifted up her pink tank top and it revealed a baby blue bikini top. She took off her khaki shorts and there were the bottoms.  
  
"Nope, I have it on."  
  
Jamie took off his shirt and jumped over the balcony, which was about 7 feet off the ground. Val said,  
  
"Um, I don't know, I'm kinda scared."  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Val."  
  
With that said, Val jumped over, landing right on her butt.  
  
"Ouch." Jamie helped her up. "You okay?"  
  
"I guess. Come on, I'll race you."  
  
They both started running, Val reached the water first.  
  
She started to splash him. Jamie picked Val up and threw her in where it was deeper. They were splashing and dunking eachother for about 10 minutes.  
  
*Back at the balcony*  
  
Tyler walked outside because he heard screaming, which was Val's. Happy screams.  
  
"What the.." He saw Val and Jamie's clothes on the ground. "What are they doing."  
  
"Jamie stop!!" Val laughed.  
  
Val and Jamie? What are they doing? Does Jamie like Val? I don't think Val likes him, like that. I thought she cared for me.  
  
So many thoughts going threw Tylers head, he didn't know what to think. He walked back inside and decided he would get his questions answered tomorrow morning.  
  
*Back in the water*  
  
"Val, wanna race to the buey (spelling?) and back?"  
  
"I'm not a very good swimmer."  
  
"It can't be but 5 feet deep, you could probably touch."  
  
"Well, okay, but seriously, stay close behind."  
  
"Behind??"  
  
"Yep, behind, I might need you." Val laughed. "Drink my water!!" (A/N: I know, that was kinda corny, but it was supposed to be like 'eat my dust' type of thing.)  
  
They started swimming, but half way to the buey Jamie discovered he couldn't touch, and if he couldn't touch he knew Val couldn't touch. He looked over and saw her swimming her heart out. He swam over to her and grabbed her.  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Val, I can't touch, so I know you can't touch." Val started to panic, but Jamie tried to calm her down.  
  
"Come on, let's swim back." Half way back, Val got a cramp and went under. She popped back up.  
  
"Jamie, I have a cramp, I can't swim anymore."  
  
Jamie grabbed Val and they got back to shore. Val layed down holding her side.  
  
"Val are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I should be fine. How are we gonna get back around to the room?"  
  
"I don't have a key, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, in my shorts pocket, up there." Val pointed to the balcony.  
  
"Well, we could walk around and have someone up there open the door."  
  
"I don't wanna wake them though."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"We could sleep here." Val said.  
  
"Are you sure? Aren't you gonna get cold?"  
  
"Naw, it's like so nice out, Jamie,come on what do you say?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Val and Jamie layed down next to eachother and went to sleep. About 4:00 in the morning Val woke up and looked at the stars. Thoughts running threw her head.  
  
Oh my.. I am laying on the beach with Jamie Waite.. what about Tyler? I am so confused. I thought I loved Tyler. I do love Tyler. Maybe just not like "in love" with him. Maybe I just love him as a friend. Why do I feel like this about Jamie? At least I know I am not betraying Caitie by feeling this way, because I know Caitie doesn't like him like that, she told me herself. Jamie, Jamie Jamie....  
  
Val turned over and went back to sleep with the thought of Jamie portraying in her head.  
  
*In the hotel room*  
  
Brooke woke up, with nobody beside her. She jumped up and saw Jamie was gone too. She woke Caitie up.  
  
"Caitie.. wake up."  
  
"What's up Shorty?"  
  
"Where's Jamie?"  
  
"Um, I don't know why?"  
  
"Because him and Val aren't here, and come to think of it, Val didn't come to bed last night."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think Jamie came to bed either."  
  
Tyler and Hank woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" Hank asked.  
  
"We don't know where Val and Jamie are." Brooke said, starting to panic.  
  
"Follow me." Tyler walked out on the balcony and pointed by the water.  
  
"What are they doing out there?" Hank asked.  
  
"I don't know, I heard Val scream, like happily and I walked out here and they were swimming."  
  
"Oh, at least I know she's okay." Brooke said. "But why didn't they ask us if we wanted to go swimming?"  
  
"Maybe they wanted to be alone." Tyler walked back inside and into the bathroom, looking upset. Everyone walked back inside.  
  
*By the water*  
  
Jamie woke up, he saw Val's head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Val, wake up, we should get back to the room."  
  
Val popped her head up and said,  
  
"Yeah.. we should."  
  
They both got up and the beach was already full of people from the Hotel. They walked back and when they were walking down the hallway, they saw Brooke.  
  
"Hey Brooke." Val said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, um, getting some ice for our pop, it's warm. Where were you two last night?"  
  
"We fell asleep on the beach after a swim." Jamie said.  
  
"Oh, Tyler seems to be upset, Val talk to him and put something on." Val was still only wearing her bathing suit.  
  
"I will." They walked back to the room and Jamie layed down when he got there.  
  
"Wheres Tyler?" Val asked Hank.  
  
"Um, he's still in the bathroom. I think he's taking a shower."  
  
Val knocked on the bathroom door. "Tyler, are you decent, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah." Val walked and Tyler was still in the shower. There was a curtain so she couldn't see threw it.  
  
"Tyler, Brooke said you were upset about something, what's wrong?"  
  
"Um, I wake up last night to find you and Jamie together in the water hands all over eachother."  
  
"We just went for a swim."  
  
"This morning we find you sleeping on the beach together."  
  
"We fell asleep. I'm sorry if you thought that it was anything more."  
  
Tyler opened the curtain popping his head out,  
  
"Can you hand me that towel?" He pointed to the sink.  
  
"Here."  
  
Tyler wrapped it around him and walked out. Val and Tyler see eachother in towels all the time, because sometimes they shower at the station.  
  
"I didn't think it was anything more, but I really would have loved to be with you last night swimming and sleeping on the beach."  
  
"You were sleeping, and when I was on the balcony, Jamie said he would love to take a swim. I said let's go."  
  
"Val, I am gonna ask you now, and hopefully you are going to be totally honest with me."  
  
"Ask me what?" Please not if I am having feelings for Jamie...  
  
"Are you starting to like Jamie?"  
  
That's Chapter 5!! What do you think so far? I kinda need some help! Please review and let me know what you think! I wanna thank Val and Pixie Hardy for their suggestions for the title! And thanks again to Val for helping with the story a bit, it's great! Any more suggestions? Thanks! Chapter 6 is coming soon, I think by Thursday, it'll be posted. I am not gonna post Chapter 7 til I get at least 25 reviews! So, review please!! TA! 


	6. Chapter 6: "Caitie and Tyler.. wait Cait...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. IAHB Characters belong to Disney! I own the people you never heard of though.  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 6.. It's a little tricky, because it's a lot of convo, but I am sure you can figure it out! Oh and theres a little suprise at the end. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
"What?" Val asked. "Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah, Jamie, are you starting to like him?"  
  
"Tyler, I can't believe you just asked me that."  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
"N..No." Val said, kind of raising her voice.  
  
"That's all I asked, could you get my blue suitcase so I can get changed please?"  
  
"Yeah. Hang on." Val walked out of the bathroom and got Tylers suitcase and gave it back to him.  
  
Jamie was still lying on the bed.  
  
"Jamie, where is Brooke, Hank and Caitie?"  
  
"Caitie is taking a shower, Hank went to get some brouchers (sp) from the hotel manager, to see what we could do today, and Brooke is looking for Nick. Is Tyler mad?"  
  
"Naw. He just doesn't understand why we didn't wake him up to go swimming with us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tyler came out of the bathroom, being is normal self, like nothing happened at all. Val was greatful for that.  
  
"So, whats on the agenda today Tyler?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could all..."  
  
"VAL!" Everyone heard Caitie scream from the bathroom. Val got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Caitie, unlock the door." Caitie did, and Val walked in.  
  
"Val!!??"  
  
"Caitie what's wrong?"  
  
"I look a pineapple." Caitie said. She was wearing a cute orange sun dress with yellow flowers on it.  
  
"Aww, Caitie you look so cute!!"  
  
"Cute? Come on Val, I don't wanna look 'cute'."  
  
"Aww, but you do. I really like this color on you, and oh whats this I see?" Val grabbed the string that was tied behind Caitie's neck. "A bathing suit? An orange one?"  
  
"Yeah, I know... I just thought I should wear one case we go swimming."  
  
"Caitie, I like it!"  
  
"Man, I knew you were gonna say that, should I wear it or no?"  
  
"Definitely, yes wear it."  
  
Everyone took their showers and got dressed, and were ready to go and eat breakfast.  
  
Val was wearing the long skirt hank bought her for her birthday and a pink tank top, of course with a different bathing suit on under it. As they were walking outside of the hotel Val said,  
  
"Oh guys hang on, I forgot my camera."  
  
"Ok." Everyone said.  
  
Val was walking back in and she saw Jamie walking out.  
  
"Val, where you going?"  
  
"To get my camera, oh, and Jamie, take your jacket off, Caitie isn't wearing black!"  
  
Jamie took his jacket off and handed it to Val. "Will you put it in the room?"  
  
"Yep, see ya in a minute." Val ran off.  
  
Jamie was wearing khaki shorts and a hawaiann (sp) T-Shirt. Hank and Tyler were almost wearing the same thing, and Brooke was wearing overalls, with her bathing suit underneath.  
  
Val came back and they headed towards the restaurant.  
  
"How many?" The waiter asked.  
  
"6." Hank replied.  
  
"Smoking or non?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Right this way."  
  
They had a booth. Caitie, Val and Brooke on one side and Hank, Tyler and Jamie on the other. After 15 minutes of deciding what they wanted they finally ordered and ate.  
  
"So Hank did you bring those brochures?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yep, right here."  
  
"Guys smile." Val said pointed the camera towards the guys. They all smiled, suprisgnly.  
  
"That's gonna be a great picture.." Val said.  
  
"Here, give me that." Hank took the camera and said, "Smile."  
  
Val Caitie and Brooke all smiled beautifully.  
  
~*Later that day*~  
  
"Val, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tyler asked as they were all laying on the beach.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go and get some cokes or something."  
  
They got up and walked to the cart selling cokes.  
  
"What's up Tyler?"  
  
"Um, I was thinking maybe me and you could go out tonight, ya know, me and you only."  
  
Val smiled. "I'd love to Tyler, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I was thinking we could get a boat and just go for a ride or something, I know you can rent a boat out here somewhere."  
  
"Yeah, that's sounds good. Um, 6 cokes please. Thanks."  
  
"So, tonight we're on?"  
  
"Yep, sure thing."  
  
They walked back and Jamie was starring at Val like there was nobody else around.  
  
"Um, earth to Jamie... Jamie?"  
  
"Huh what? What Caitie?"  
  
"Um where were you?"  
  
"Just... nothing."  
  
"Well, anyways, do you wanna go get something to drink?"  
  
"Val and Tyler have some cokes... see." He pointed over to them walking back.  
  
"Here ya go." Val handed one to Jamie and Caite, and Tyler handed some to Brooke and Hank.  
  
"Thanks." They all replied.  
  
"So who's up for a swim?" Brooke asked.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"HELP!! HELP!!" 'The squad' turned their heads and saw a mother screaming in the water for her little boy. They all ran over there, and Tyler said, "Brooke, I'll take ya up on that offer." He ran in the water, Tyler and Hank following. They went to save the little girl.  
  
"Mam, my name is Val, we.." She said pointing to herself and the guy. "Are Emergency Medical Technicians, from our town of Kingsport, and I need you to remain calm. That is Tyler, Jamie and Hank and they are gonna find your little girl."  
  
"But, she doens't know how to swim..."  
  
"Okay.. well, thats why Tyler Jamie and Hank are going to find her for you, thats our job, to help people.  
  
*In the water*  
  
Jamie said, "Tyler do you see her yet?"  
  
"Nope, keep looking."  
  
They all took deep breathes and went back under. Hank grabbed her and motioned everyone back up. When they popped up Hank said, no pulse.. come on let's get her back to shore."  
  
They ran off shore, with the little girl in their arms.. Val ran over to them.  
  
"Guys, shes not breathing. Start CPR. Brooke call 911 or something!!" Val yelled.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5.." Tyler said.  
  
Val breathed in the little girls mouth.  
  
"No pulse yet." Jamie replied.  
  
The mother was screaming.  
  
"Mam we are gonna need you to give us some room please." Hank said.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."  
  
Val breathed. The little girl coughed up a bunch of water.  
  
"That's it, cough up the water. Pulse is coming down." Jamie said with a smile because the girl was alive.  
  
"Thank you so much." The little girl cried.  
  
"Oh your very welcome." Val said. Val was so good with kids. She would hope to have 3 when she was older.  
  
They helped the little girl up and went back to their spot. Hank, Brooke and Caitie went swimming, Val, Jamie and Tyler were laying out.  
  
"Man, I can already feel my face getting sun burnt." Val said.  
  
"Don't you have sunblock on?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but see it doesn't help, like my back is probably already burnt."  
  
"Get up, let's see."  
  
Val sat up while Jamie and Tyler looked at Val's back. They both glanced eachother and then back at Val's back.  
  
"Guys? Is it burnt?"  
  
"Um.." Jamie said.. "Yeah. Val, it looks like you have 2nd degree burns on your back."  
  
There were sores and blisters starting to form.  
  
"What? Why can't I feel it?"  
  
"Because it's just starting." Tyler said. "We should go to the doctor before it gets worse."  
  
"Well.. I should just get out of the sun, ya know?"  
  
"No, I think you should definietly go." Jamie said, still looking at her back.  
  
Hank, Caitie and Brooke walked up.  
  
"Why are you guys starring at my sisters back?"  
  
"Hank, look at this." Tyler motioned Hank down there, Caitie and Brooke followed.  
  
"Val did you know your back has 3rd degree burns?"  
  
"3rd? Jamie I thought you said 2nd?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure, and Hank prolly isn't either.. right Hank?" Jamie gave this you-better-agree-with-me look.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, right.."  
  
"Well I guess I should go to the doctors." Val stood up and put her wrap on around her waist, Caitie and Brooke did the same. The guys just threw their shirts back on, and they all picked up their bags and left. They reached the tiny doctors office by the water and walked in.  
  
"Hello, my name is Val Linear, and I think my back has 2nd or 3rd degree burns."  
  
"Hello, Val, my name is Doctor Jug." (A/N I had a Bubble Jug, you know the gum thats like a poweder in front of me!!) "Let's take a look at that."  
  
Val turned around and the look on the doctors face was a shocked type of look.  
  
"Well, Val Linear, would you follow me so I can get some meds for you?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." Val said to her friends.  
  
The Doctor and Val went to the back.  
  
"I'm and EMT for the town I live in, our town didn't have enough money, so me and the 3 guys out there are volunteers and they knew it was kinda serious, so I came here."  
  
"Yeah, that was a good idea, Val, let me see your back once more. So you kids are on vacation?"  
  
"Yep, and we are having a great time."  
  
"Where ya staying at, I know all the great resorts around here."  
  
"Um, the Sunshine Resort, it's really beautiful."  
  
Val turned around.  
  
"Val, this is pretty serious, I am gonna have to give you antibiotics and a cream. I would suggest either wearing t-shirts or staying out of the sun, and always put this cream on."  
  
"But, I'm on vacation.. I don't wanna stay out of the sun."  
  
"I know, but that's the only way your back is going to get better. Can I see your arms, shoulders, stomach, legs, all the places that usually get burnt?"  
  
"Well, only my back and face get burnt, I always tan everywhere else."  
  
"Okay. Thats good." The doctor pushed a little smile. "I'll be right back with some medication okay?"  
  
Val walked out by her friends, and a few minutes later, the doctor gave her her meds.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*Back at the hotel*  
  
"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Hank asked.  
  
"I am gonna go find Nick." Brooke said, and left.  
  
"I think I am gonna go lay on the balcony in one of the reclining chairs." (A/N you know the chairs that lay back, I can't think of the name!) Hank said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Jamie followed.  
  
"Well, I think I am gonna go get some ice cream, anyone wanna come?" Caitie said.  
  
"Sure Caitie, I'll go, Val you wanna come?" Tyler said.  
  
"Uh, no actually I am just gonna go out on the balcony, or probably take a nap, by back is getting sore."  
  
"Okay, then, we'll see if Brooke wants to go on our way if we see her. Bye hun." Caitie hugged Val and her and Tyler walked out. Val pulled up a chair next to Jamie's reclining thing and just looked out at the water.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tyler and Caitie were at the ice cream shop sitting and eating their bananaa spilts.  
  
"So what are your plans tonight?"  
  
"Um, I think me and Val are gonna go out on a boat tonight, I asked her earlier. I am gonna see how she feels though, cause her back, ya know?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew she sun burnt easily ya know but I didn't think this bad." Caitie said, spilling her ice cream all over her lap. "Oh my God!"  
  
Tyler couldn't help but laugh, but he got up and got some napkins.  
  
"Here." He handed her some napkins, and he also was wiping ice cream off her dress. "Caitie you are so clumsy."  
  
"Shut up Tyler." She laughed. "Is it all gone?"  
  
"Yep, I think so, oh wait." Tyler said, looking in Caitie's eyes.  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"You have some..." He wiped ice cream off her face, on the side of her cheek. "Right here."  
  
It was awkward for a minute because Tyler didn't move his hand away from her cheek. She pulled away,  
  
"Thanks Tyler."  
  
"No problem."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Hey Tyler do you wanna go for a walk on the bridge over there?" She pointed to the bridge that over looked the water, like the boardwalk.  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
They walked over to the boardwalk, and were talking about the events that happened to them that day.  
  
"So, Caitie how come me and you have never become good friends, like everyone else?" Tyler said out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, I think it's because you never liked me..." She tried to continue, but Tyler cut her off.  
  
"What? You thought I didn't like you?"  
  
"Isn't that the reason we never became good friends?"  
  
"No, I thought you didn't like me." Tyler smiled.  
  
"I think it's cause your an overachieving football player and I am..not."  
  
"Caitie? What? No? I think your really cool, and even more cool right now cause you aren't wearing black, you-look-really-nice-by-the-way." Tyler mumbled in one breath.  
  
"I look nice, is that what you said?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said, and you even have a tan, I think it's nice."  
  
"Aww, Tyler.. tear." She pointed to her cheek. "Not."  
  
"Why are you so sarcastic?" Tyler, gently pushed her arm, but since Caitie was wearing sandles with no support and a littel heel, she feel over.  
  
"Oh my God, Caitie, I am so sorry." Tyler helped her up, and she fell forward again, right into Tyler's arms. They were starring in eachothers eyes, like they could see right threw them. Caitie leaned in, Tyler leaned in, Caitie leaned in, Tyler leaned it... and their lips met!!!  
  
After a few seconds, they pulled apart.  
  
"Caitie I am so sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. It's okay. Um, maybe we should get going. I wanna talk to Val."  
  
"About this?"  
  
"Well, yeah, this and Jamie." They started to walk.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah.." Caitie was back to herself. "I think something is going on between her and Jamie and they just won't say what it is."  
  
"You think that too?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
*Caitie's thoughts*  
  
Oh my God, me and Tyler just kissed! Why do I feel so..good? That this was the right thing to do? Am I crushing on Tyler? He's so.. so.. gorgeous. His baby blue eyes, are like glass. Oh my.. I need to talk to Val.  
  
*Tyler's thoughts*  
  
Caitie and me? Me and Caitie? No. It's me and Val. Val and me. No, it's Caitie and me. Val likes Jamie now, I can see it in her eyes. And Jamies. Should I tell Jamie about this? Val? No, Caitie is going to tell Val. I wonder how she is going to react. Man, Caitie looks really good in that dress, and a tan.  
  
Tyler's thoughts were interuppted by Caite..  
  
"Tyler? You there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. What's up?"  
  
"What's up? Um, we just kissed.. isn't that what's up? Shouldn't we talk about this? I mean, I have never been in this situation where I kissed a boy that I never really thought cared for me, even as a friend."  
  
"Caitie, I care about you. I have always liked you as a friend. Now I am starting to think about that differently."  
  
"What? You don't even like me as a friend now Tyler? That is so typical."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean like why did I just come out and kiss you? There has to be a reason, like maybe I am starting to like you more than a friend."  
  
"But I have one word for you. Val."  
  
"Val." Tyler whispered.  
  
They walked up to the room in silence, not one word said. Tyler opened the door and found everyone sleeping on the balcony. Caitie walked out there and woke Val up.  
  
"Val get up, you shouldn't be in the sun."  
  
"I'm up." Val took her sunglasses off. "Did you guys find Brooke when you went out for ice cream?"  
  
"No." Tyler said. "But Caitie brought some back with her."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yep." Tyler pointed to the stain on her shirt.  
  
"Oh, yep, I did." Caitie laughed. "Um, Val can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Tyler looked at Caitie with a please-don't-tell-her look.  
  
"Sure, let's go, you can help me put lotion on my back."  
  
The girls walked in one bathroom, and Val lifted up her shirt and Caitie started putting lotion on her.  
  
"What's up Caitie?"  
  
"I have a question for you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What is up with you and Jamie Waite?"  
  
"What? Why are you and Tyler asking me questions like this?"  
  
"Because we both know something is there."  
  
"Well. I have to be honest with you, cause your my best friend and I would never lie to you. The night of my birthday, me and Jamie talked on the phone for like 4 hours. I saw him differently after that. Then the night we went swimming I realilzed how much I cared for him. More than a friend."  
  
"Wow.. you and Jamie?"  
  
"What no? There is no me and Jamie. I am so sure this is going to pass. Like tonight when I go out to the boat with Tyler, I am gonna realize how much.... I like Jamie more." Val couldn't say she would love Tyler. Because she didn't.  
  
"Val, I have to tell you something."  
  
"If you tell me you like Jamie, more than a friend, I will totally understand. Because afterall I am sure he likes you more than one."  
  
"That's not what I was gonna tell you Val."  
  
"Then what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Today, on the boardwalk, after me and Tyler got ice cream, something happened." Caitie said biting her lip.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tyler opened the door, not knowing the girls were in there, he thought they were in the other bathroom.  
  
"I am in love with Tyler!"  
  
Ha ha.. what did you think? Please review! I said in a previous review or something that I was going to make this sorta like I know what you did last summer but I'm not, that will come in another fan fic.. so what did ya'll think? you gotta let me know!! 


	7. Chapter 7: "I love you"

Disclaimer: IAHB is not mine, it's Disneys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wh-What?" Val asked Caitie, Tyler was still standing there, and then Caitie saw him.  
  
"Oh my God." Caitie put her hands over her face.  
  
"I'm just gonna go..." Tyler said closing the door.  
  
"Caitie your in love with Tyler?"  
  
"Maybe, just a little. It's prolly only a crush.. you know it'll pass."  
  
"I don't know, how long have you thought this?"  
  
"Well, since the day I broke my leg I was thinking about it.. see what happened was..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Caitie was on the school bleachers, walking back and forth, up and down. She was thinking about not Jamie.. but Tyler Connel. Caitie started talking to her self, trying to figure out what to say to Val...  
  
"Val.. I need to tell you that I am in love with Tyler.. no... Val hey.. um do you like Tyler? crap.. Val, I think I am getting feelings for Tyler.." Caitie then fell off the bleachers.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"And that's what happened. Today.. when we were on the boardwalk, we kinda kissed."  
  
Val's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"Wow.. you and Tyler huh?"  
  
"There is no me and Tyler, Val okay?"  
  
"It kinda sounds like it to me, and now he know's, go get him tiger!" Val lightly punched Caities arm.  
  
"What? Val? NO! Okay, he's yours."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that. I know we are so much alike, but that's just it, I love Tyler as a friend, but I don't think it could ever turn into anything more. When I spend time with Jamie, I feel so..."  
  
"Different? Happy? Like you can be yourself?"  
  
Caitie finsihed Val's sentence.  
  
"Yeah Caitie, how did you know what?"  
  
"Because that's how I feel with Jamie. I mean don't get me wrong, me and Jamie are really good friends and have been for a long time, but theres just sometimes where I have to put on an act in order for him to understand me."  
  
"Yep. That's how I feel with Tyler." Val shook her head.  
  
"So what now?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Go talk to Tyler." Val pushed Caitie towards the door.  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going to talk to Jamie?"  
  
"Maybe a little later. I am gonna go for a walk, by my lonesome."  
  
"Val, why? Are you upset?"  
  
"No Caitie, I am not upset. I am just a little confused."  
  
"About Jamie?"  
  
"Yes, and about what I should say to Tyler, I am we were supposed to go on a date tonight."  
  
"Then go, Val, I don't wanna stop you."  
  
"No, I think it would be better if we didn't go, maybe you and Tyler should go."  
  
Caitie walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. Tyler, Jamie, and Hank were all sitting on the balcony. Tyler was looking so confused, but yet happy. He didn't know.  
  
"Um, hey guys." Caitie walked out. Tyler stood up. "Hey Caitie." Both Tyler and Caitie said,  
  
"Can I talk to you?" At the same time.  
  
"Yeah/Sure." They walked back inside the room and out of the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jamie asked Val who was standing by the doorway.  
  
"No idea." She lied.  
  
*Caitie and Tyler*  
  
"Tyler, I know you heard earlier, with me and Val."  
  
"Yep." He smiled.  
  
"Then why are you smiling? I mean, you heard me say I loved you, and your in love with Val."  
  
"I'm in love with Val?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone and their mother knows it."  
  
"Caitie, I love Val.. but as a friend."  
  
"So.. your not 'in love' with her?"  
  
"No.. I mean I always had feelings for her, but lately it's like me and her have become really good friends, and I don't wanna lose that, no matter what, ya know?"  
  
Caitie just looked at Tyler and smiled. He returned the smile and said,  
  
"You know, now I think I am going to kiss you."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Tyler leaned in and pecked her lips. "Yeah."  
  
He kissed her more and that eventually led to a passionate kiss. Tyler and Caitie walked back to the boardwalk and sat there and talked.  
  
*10:00 p.m.*  
  
Val looked over at Jamie and Hank, and they were sleeping. "Man, I am gonna kill Brooke.. why hasn't she checked in yet?" Val whispered. She got up, grabbed her shoes and left the room without a peep. Jamie woke up, and wondered where she was going.  
  
Val was walking threw the halls of the hotel and she saw Nick's parents.  
  
"Hey! I'm Val, Brooke's older sister.. have you by chance seen her lately?"  
  
Nick's parents looked a little drunk, they must have been out drinking.  
  
"Yeah.. come here." Nick's mom whispered. They led Val into their room, and there was Brooke and Nick on the floor by the Playstation, sleeping.  
  
"Aww. Should I wake her up?"  
  
"No, she's fine. She can stay here tonight." Nick's dad said.  
  
"Oh thank you that was so nice of you." Val said, and then left.  
  
She passed her room, and decided that she was gonna go for a walk.  
  
"Hank, wake up." Jamie pushed him till he woke.  
  
"What?" Hank rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Did Val wake you and tell you where she was going?"  
  
"No. Man, I am going back to sleep." Hank flopped back down.  
  
"Man.. Val where are you?"  
  
Val was walking down the beach. She finally found a spot that looked comfy. She just sat there looking at the water. Time passed by so fast. It was 11:30 p.m.  
  
"God, it's so beautiful." She whispered. Referring to the water.  
  
"Just like you." A familiar voice behind her said. She turned around.  
  
"You know, Jamie that's the second time you've said that to me." She smiled.  
  
"And I never got a thank you either."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jamie sat down next to her,  
  
"Whatcha doing out her by yourself?"  
  
"Just thinking, I guess."  
  
"Can I think along with you?"  
  
"If you must." Val said, not taking her eyes off of the water.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Val broke it.  
  
"Jamie..."  
  
"Yeah Val?"  
  
"What's going on here?" She motioned her hand back and forth to her and then him.  
  
"What ever do you mean Val?" Jamie said sarcastically.  
  
"Jamie.. I'm serious.. something has changed."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well? What do you think? Is it for the better or for the worse?"  
  
"For me, the better because Val, when I'm with you I feel like a better person, and I know that sounds so cliche but it's true."  
  
"Me too. So what happens now?"  
  
"I think that we should give it a try."  
  
"You mean me and you as a couple?" Val looked at Jamie, finally.  
  
"Yeah why not, I mean I have been attracted to you for a while.. remember before Caitie's accident and I asked to talk to you? Well, I wanted to ask you out."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Oh? That's never good."  
  
"What's not?" Val asked him.  
  
"Just saying 'oh' I mean.. I don't know.. I guess what I am getting to Val is I think I am falling in love with you."  
  
"You-You're- falling in love with me?"  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
"Jamie I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything, I don't mind, because I know when the time comes, if it ever does and you want to tell me something that you will."  
  
"You know me so well don't you Jamie Waite?"  
  
"Yes I do Valerie Linear."  
  
"Well, you would never in a million years guess what I am going to do now." Val leaned in and kissed Jamie on the lips. After a minute or so, Jamie wrapped his arms around Val's waist, and Val put her arms on Jamie's shoulders. Jamie pulled away.  
  
"I would have never guessed that."  
  
"Nope.. I guess not." Val said, wiping the lipstick off of Jamies bottom lip.  
  
"Val. I love you."  
  
"Jamie.. I.. I.. I love you too." Val wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and hugged him tightly, Jamie was not protesting.  
  
*Caite and Tyler*  
  
"Tyler, what time do you think it is?"  
  
Caitie and Tyler were still on the boardwalk, talking about everything.  
  
"No idea, maybe we should get going." Tyler grabbed Caitie's hand and they walked back. "Caitie, what if I was to say that I feel the same way about you that you feel about me?"  
  
Caitie's eyes widened.  
  
"I don't know what I would say or better yet do."  
  
Tyler leaned in and kissed Caitie, Caitie kissed back. She then pulled away.  
  
"Don't you feel guilty?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Val... I mean she is my best friend and well, I don't know."  
  
"Caitie don't you see how she is in love with Jamie? I can see it in her eyes."  
  
"So just answer me this.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you using me to get back at Val for loving Jamie?"  
  
"What? NO! Caitie, my God, I can't beleive you would even think that." Tyler threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"It was just a question, it only made sense."  
  
"Well, I would never do that to you or anyone. I should say the same I mean everyone thinks you and Jamie should be together, and well, seems like it's going to be Val and Jamie now.. does that make you feel like you should get back at both Val and Jamie by loving me?"  
  
"Tyler that made no sense.. " Caitie laughed.  
  
"Yes it did." Tyler laughed.  
  
"But no it didn't. And no. I am not doing that. I love you Tyler Connell and not because my two best friends are falling in love."  
  
"I love you too Caitie."  
  
They both just smiled and walked away.  
  
*Back with Jamie and Val*  
  
"Come on." Jamie got up and helped Val up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Back to the hotel." Jamie said.  
  
"I don't want to yet, go ahead I'll catch up in awhile."  
  
"Val I am not gonna leave you out here.." He looked at his watch.. "At 12:45 in the morning. You're crazy."  
  
"Jamie, I am gonna be just fine.. pinky swear." She stuck out her pinky. "I just need some more time to think."  
  
"About?" He asked.  
  
"Us. Caitie and Tyler."  
  
"Yeah.. who would've thought." Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yeah.. who would've thought." Val repeated. "Who would've thought."  
  
"Look, I am real hesitant on leaving you here, but I am not gonna be like bossey or anything cause that's not me, but like please don't be too long, you know?"  
  
"I won't, and tell the others not to worry."  
  
Jamie kissed Val's hand and walked away.  
  
"God." She said looking up. "Help me. What am I going to do? Should I give me and Jamie a chance or no? I don't want to be hurt, but I don't think Jamie would ever do that, he cares for me."  
  
Jamie was walking back to the hotel and he saw Caitie and Tyler walking also.  
  
"Jamie! Wait up!" Tyler called.  
  
"Hey Tyler..Caitie." Jamie waved.  
  
"Where were you at?" Caitie asked, but she knew he was with Val. It was only obvious, he had a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Oh.. I was just talking to Val down on the beach."  
  
"Oh, is she still down there?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she wanted to stay there and be alone for awhile. I told her I didn't want to leave her down there by herself, but she refused to let me stay."  
  
"That's Val for ya. Hey come on, let's go back to the hotel." Caitie said.  
  
They were all walking back and there was silence, nobody wanted to say anything.. nobody knew what to say. When they got to the room, Tyler held Caitie back.  
  
"Caitie, let's keep what happened between you and me tonight, between me and you, just for right now."  
  
"I agree Tyler. I think things would be different between everyone, maybe it would be best if this wasn't brought up until some other time." With that said, they both went in the room. Suprisignly Hank was awake and watching T.V. Jamie was on one bed, Caitie on Val and Brooke's bed, and Hank and Tyler on their bed. They were watching some T.V. show called "Hot momma's in the Bahamas" it was kinda like a Howard Stern show, but for the Bahamas.  
  
"Oh my God, that girl looks so...pathetic." Caitie finally got out.  
  
"Why because she is barely wearing anything and she is incredibly gorgeous." Hank said, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Hank, only you would say something like that."  
  
"Well Caitie, she's hott. But I do feel kinda weird saying, she kinda looks like Val, doesn't she?"  
  
A whole chorus for What and No's came from Jamie, Tyler and Caitie.  
  
"Your crazy Beechum." Tyler said, taking a drink of his pop.  
  
Val walked back in about an hour later, and everyone was asleep. Val put her pajama's on, took one of her antibiotics and was trying to put some lotion on her back.  
  
"Shoot." She whispered, not meaning to say anything, because she didn't wanna wake anyone up. Val had a tank top on, that came above her belly button, because it was so hott and she had to get that lotion on somehow.  
  
"Val?" Jamie whispered.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up Jamie, I am just trying to put this lotion on my sunburn."  
  
He got up. "You need some help?"  
  
"Please?" Val handed the bottle to Jamie and he started rubbing the lotion on her back.  
  
"Jamie, about what happened tonight.."  
  
"I think we shouldn't say anything just yet. Maybe it would be better, just in case things don't go right, I want to enjoy the rest of the trip."  
  
"You took the words right of out my mouth." Val giggled.  
  
Jamie handed the lotion back to Val, "Here ya go."  
  
"Thank's Jamie, Good Night."  
  
"Good Night Super Val." He smiled.  
  
PLEASE READ A/N!!!  
  
A/N I know it was short but that's only because I want Chapter 8 to be kinda long, and I am going on vacation to Texas on Thursday.. I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for too long ya know? I am gonna immedietly start writing a sequel when I come back if thats what you guys want.. .so when you review tell me if you do.. like if you support the whole J/V and C/T thing! PLEASE review.. remember I am leaving Thursday, and I would LOVE to have 25 reviews before the final chapter (8) is posted! TA!! 


	8. Chapter 8: "Trip of a lifetime"

Everyone woke up to the sound of Brooke banging on the door.  
  
"Brooke.. Brooke I'm coming!" Val opened the door, still half asleep. "Jeez, Brooke, some people would like to sleep."  
  
"Well, get up, everyone!!!!!" Brooke smiled.  
  
"Brooke what time is it?"  
  
"6:30."  
  
"BROOKE!!" Everyone screamed. Tyler threw a pillow and hit Brooke right in the head.  
  
"Tyler. That hurt."  
  
"Yeah and if you don't be quiet I am gonna throw you over the balcony."  
  
Brooke laughed. Val climbed back in bed. "Seriously Brooke.. come on, we are all very tired, please give us like at least another hour."  
  
"Noo.. Val. Come on, I'm not tired, I already tried to go back to sleep."  
  
"Fine. I'm up. I know I promised me and you would spend some time together." Val got up, grabbed her suitcase and went in the bathroom to take a shower. After about 20 minutes, Val came back out, everyone was still asleep, and Brooke was on the balcony.  
  
"Hey babe you ready?" Val pulled Brooke's hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, come on!"  
  
Brooke grabbed Val's hand, and bag and they left the room without a peep. When they got down to the lobby Brooke said,  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little bit, but it is like only 7.. think anything is open?" Brooke said with a smile.  
  
"I don't see why not, come on." They walked across the street to a little restaurant. When the waiter brought their food Val said,  
  
"Excuse me, yes, um do you think you could take a picture of me and my little sister?" Val handed the camera to the waiter. Val and Brooke put their arms around eachother and smiled. "Thanks. That's another one for the scrap book."  
  
"Val, we have to leave tomorrow." (A/N: Let's pretend all the days already passed)  
  
"I know, and I still have 3 rolls of film and I wanna get it all developed so we can at least do something on the plane, like look at pictures."  
  
Val and Brooke ate their breakfast and headed to an amusement park they saw on a brochure. It wasn't as big as an amusement park in the states, it had bungee jumping, rip cord, sky diving, rock climbing and go karts.. no rides.. (A/N I wish there was a park like that round here!!!)  
  
"Well Brooke, it's up to you what do you wanna do?"  
  
"All of it!" Brooke screamed with a smile on her face, and pulled Val towards the rock climbing. They paid and got situated, the instructor told them what to do. Brooke made it to the top before Val did. There was a young girl beside Val, maybe 6 or 7, her mother was waiting at the top for her. When Val glanced over to the little girl, Val lost her grip and fell backwords.  
  
"VAL!" Brooke screamed, and started to climb back down, but the secruity guard couldn't let her, it was against the rules. "My sister just fell."  
  
"Mam, there is a harnest, she is going to be just fine."  
  
That's just it.. Val wasn't.  
  
The instructor lowered an unconsious and bloody Val.  
  
"Call a paramedic!"  
  
Brooke was at the bottom by now.. "Oh my God, Val..."  
  
They were at the hospital by now, and Brooke thought she should call everyone back at the hotel.  
  
"Hi, can you connect me to Tyler Connel's room please. Thanks."  
  
"Hello?" The groggy voice on the other end said.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Brooke is that you, are you crying?"  
  
"Um, can you meet me at the local hospital?"  
  
"Why? Where's Val?"  
  
Everyone was waking up to the sound of Jamie panicing..  
  
"Jamie, what happened?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Um, Val is here.. she is in the ER room right now, she's gonna be fine.. I think. I'll explain when you get here, so hurry." Brooke hand up the phone.  
  
"Jamie.. what's going on?" Hank asked.  
  
"Um, that was Brooke she wants us to meet her at the local hospital, Val is in ER."  
  
With that said, everyone threw some clothes on and went right to the hospital.  
  
They went rushing threw the ER doors.  
  
"Val Linear! Where is Val Linear!" Caitie was screaming at the receptionist.  
  
"Miss, calm down.." Before she could continue, they heard Brooke.  
  
"Caitie.."  
  
"Brooke, where's Val, is she okay? What happened?" Jamie said running after Brooke.  
  
"We went rock climbing.. she fell."  
  
"Oh my God." Everyone said that.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
The doctor came out.  
  
"The family of Valerie Linear?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, that's me." Brooke said.  
  
"Miss Linear, Val is going to be just fine."  
  
There was a big sigh of relief from everyone.  
  
"She has a broken arm, that is about the worst. We already put a cast on it. When she fell, she slammed up against the rocks pretty hard from what we can see. She has some scraps and bruises, especially on her face. She hit her head too, but we did a catscan and everything is normal. But were you aware of the 3rd degree burns on her back?"  
  
"Yes doctor, she went to the doctors office for them already, thank you, can we see her now?"  
  
"Yes, right this way."  
  
Everyone walked into Val's room. She was just laying there.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Val, how you doing?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I feel fine, my arm is a little sore, but I'll live."  
  
"You scared us." Jamie cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry, there was this little girl she was adorable, she looked just like the little girl we saved, remember from drowning? I couldn't help but smile at her and then I fell."  
  
"Be more careful next time." Hank said.  
  
"Hey did the doctor say if I could go yet? I don't have to stay here do I?"  
  
"I'll go ask." Tyler left the room, Caitie followed.  
  
*In the room*  
  
"So, let's take a look." Hank moved Val's hair from the side of her face. "Ouch."  
  
"Wh-Ouch? Why are you ouching me, is somehting there?" Jamie handed Val a hand held mirror that was on the desk.  
  
"Oh my.. "  
  
"Val.. your pretty beat up."  
  
"Thank's Brooke."  
  
"Welcome!" Brooke smiled.  
  
"So, Val can leave.. that's what the doctor said." Tyler said to Caitie.  
  
"Yep, I guess so. Poor girl her vacation, she has been to the doctors twice."  
  
"Yeah, poor Val. Listen Caitie, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna go out tonight?"  
  
"Like a date?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah.. ? Maybe.. ?"  
  
"Sure Tyler." She smiled  
  
"Hey guys." Jamie said. Jamie, Hank, Brooke and Val were walking from Val's room.  
  
"The doctor stopped by and said I could leave."  
  
"Yep, I was just on my way to tell you."  
  
*The boardwalk*  
  
"Hey guys what do you wanna do?" Hank asked.  
  
"I know what I wanna do, Caitie can I see your make up I know you carry it in your purse, I need to cover up my face."  
  
"Sorry Val, I forgot my purse, I was too worried about you."  
  
"Man."  
  
"Val don't worry you look fine." Caitie said.  
  
"I have an idea." Brooke said.  
  
''What's that?" Val said. "And no, no rock climbing."  
  
"No, remember earlier you said you had three rolls of film left?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Let's take pictures. Everyone can get with everyone, the whole group, the guys, the girls, everyone. Come on, we need to waste the film."  
  
Caitie and Val smiled at eachother with Brooke's great idea. "Yep, great idea Brooke. And hey look, right on the water. It's great." Val said.  
  
"Oh great, this so must be a girl thing, I don't know about you guys but I hate having my picture taken." Jamie mumbled on.  
  
Val got out her camera and started with the guy. "Come on be for real. Tyler no bunny ears. Um, crap, Caitie could you take this, I kinda can't with one arm." Val handed the camera to Caitie. Eveyrone got a picture with everyone. (A/N: I know you guys know what I mean.. ex: Jamie with everyone, Tyler with everyone..etc)  
  
Jamie and Val's picture was so cute, Brooke thought to herself. There was an old man walking down the street. Caitie asked him to take a picture of the whole gang.  
  
Hank, Tyler and Jamie were in the back, Brooke, Caitie and Val were in front. The old man then said,  
  
"Why don't you young men put your arms around the girls waist, it would look better."  
  
They did so, Hank put his arms around Brooke, Tyler put his arms around Caitie, and Jamie put his arms around Val. *Click*  
  
"Thank you, Mr." Val said.  
  
"Wow.. I have to get these developed. And hey guess what I still have another roll of film." Val laughed.  
  
"No more pictures Val, my eyes can't take it!" Jamie laughed.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Brooke was with Nick, Hank was shopping, taking the film in for Val, Caitie and Tyler disapperead on their 'secret date' and Jamie and Val were sitting on the balcony hand in hand watching the people on the beach.  
  
"So Val, how do you feel?"  
  
"Good. What about you?"  
  
"I'm sad, we have to leave tomorrow. This has been the best trip ever, because I got to spend most of it with you." Jamie smiled at Val.  
  
"Aww.. Jamie. That was sweet of you to say." Val leaned in and kissed Jamie slightly. "Jamie, why are we keeping this a secret?"  
  
"This?"  
  
"Us. I'm in love with you, and you told me the other night you were in love with me, why are we hiding it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I am afraid that if Tyler and Caitie find out, they will think we betrayed them or something." Jamie looked at the water.  
  
"Jamie look at me. Think about it, Caitie and Tyler? Where exactly are they right now? They are out, probably on the boardwalk, you know thats where they firt kissed."  
  
Jamie's draw dropped. "They kissed?" Then he smiled.  
  
"Yep, a couple nights ago. Caitie told me. You know they are falling in love."  
  
"I knew it." Jamie replied.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yep, I can see when Caitie feels something she never felt before, in this case, love. I knew she was in love with someone and I kinda got the idea it was Tyler."  
  
Val smiled. "So, why are we hiding it now?"  
  
"I don't know. Val, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jamie."  
  
Val and Jamie kissed, until they were interruppted by Hank.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Jamie and Val turned around.  
  
"Hank!" Val said.  
  
"SO when were you guys going to tell me?"  
  
"We were just talking about that, we were gonna tell you tonight, right Jamie?" Val elbowed Jamie in the side.  
  
"Yep, Hank, we were gonna tell everyone tonight."  
  
"So let me guess, Caite and Tyler are prolly out there somewhere making out too?"  
  
Val and Jamie laughed. "Probably." They both said.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
*on the boardwalk*  
  
"Tyler, thanks for being so generous."  
  
"Your welcome Caitie."  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
"Well, I think we should tell Val and Jamie." Tyler said.  
  
"Tell them what? That me and you are romantically linked?" Caitie mocked all the over achievers at their school.  
  
"Caitie that was so wrong." He laughed.  
  
"I know, but seriosuly, what do we tell them?"  
  
"When the time comes we'll see. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Tyler."  
  
Tyler grabbed Caitie's hand and they walked for over a mile, not saying anything. When they fianlly got back to the hotel everyone was getting ready to play monopoly. Nick was over, and it was his game.  
  
"Caitie, Tyler just in time, do you guys wanna play Monopoly with us?" Val asked.  
  
"Sure/Yeah."  
  
They sat down on the floor with everyone.  
  
"I'm the car." Tyler said.  
  
"To late, Nick got it." Brooke added.  
  
Everyone was laughing and eating junk food while they played the game. Pictures were getting tooken and money was getting thrown.  
  
"Hey! You landed on the railroad pay up Hank!" Caitie said.  
  
"You didn't catch it when it was still my turn, no deal." Everyone laughed.  
  
The game was over and Brooke won. She had everyone's money and it was 1:00 in the morning. The game went longer than they expected.  
  
"Night Nick!" Brooke said, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, guys what---?" When Brooke turned around, everyone was already laying down. "I guess that's a good night." Brooke packed all her things, because she knew they would regret it in the morning. They had an early flight to catch. At 4:00, the manager knocked on the door.  
  
"Wake up call!"  
  
"Oh no." Val mumbled and turned over. Brooke got up and answered the door. "Thanks. We're up." She closed it behind her.  
  
"Guys.. get up." Brooke said it so low because she was tired, nobody heard her. She turned on the lights, and shook Val. She pushed Val's arm and Val screamed.  
  
"Brooke! My arm!"  
  
"Val I'm sorry. I forgot you broke it. But you gotta wake up, we have 2 hours before our flight leaves. We still have to get changed and packed." Val got up and got first dibs on the bathroom. Everyone finally got up and was ready to go.  
  
"Well guys, this is it. One of the best vacations ever, if not the best." Tyler smiled and looked at Caitie.  
  
"Most definietly.'' Jamie said. "Come on, let's get one more picture." He set the timer on Val's camera and everyone smiled.  
  
*Airport*  
  
Brooke was sitting with Hank by the gate.  
  
"Jamie, can you come with me to get a pop?" Caitie asked him.  
  
"Sure Caitie."  
  
Val and Tyler were by the windows watching the airplanes go by.  
  
"Caite, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Same here." Caitie said back to Jamie.  
  
"Look, your like my best friend in the world, and I love you for that, but I'm falling in love with Val."  
  
Caitie didn't look suprised.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yeah, Jamie, your my best friend too and I can tell when your in love with someone."  
  
"Just like I can tell your in love with Tyler?"  
  
"I guess so." Caitie smiled. "I love you Jamie!"  
  
Caitie hugged Jamie and they got their pop.  
  
"Val, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes we do." Val sat down and motioned for Tyler to sit next to her.  
  
"I know we came on this trip hoping to get closer, but things don't always go the way planned." Val nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, Tyler, I need to tell you something. I really like you Tyler, actually, I love you, but as a friend and nothing more. What you did, when you bought these tickets was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I really want to thank you for that."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"But I want you to know, that I have fallen in love with Jamie."  
  
"I know. And when I first thought it, I thought it was just a crush and it would pass. That's what I wish for anyways, and then I saw you guys together, and I saw the love in your eyes. That's when I realized that I don't have to be with somebody because everyone thinks I should be, ya know?"  
  
Val nodded her head.  
  
"So me and Caitie starting talking more and I saw her. Caitie Roth. Not some girl that likes to dress in black and wear dark make up. I saw the girl that I fell in love with."  
  
"Tyler, I don't ever want to loose you."  
  
"Val, you will never loose me, we will always be together. Maybe not 'together' but we will always be linked, me and you have this special bond. We're tight." Tyler crossed his fingers.  
  
"I love you Tyler."  
  
"I love you too Val."  
  
They hugged, Jamie and Caitie came up and said,  
  
"Val?"  
  
"Tyler?"  
  
Val and Tyler looked at eachother and Tyler said,  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Forever and always." Val touched her heart and got up to grab Jamie's hand. Tyler grabbed Caitie's hand and they walked threw the gate to their plane.  
  
*THE END*  
  
How corny was it? Did you like? Please let me know if you want a sequel. I know I said it was gonna be long, but I didn't have much time. The juniors in my school have the MEAP test this week and I really need to get my sleep tonight. PLEASE review and let know if you liked it!!! TA TA! 


End file.
